undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danger Of The Dead 3/Issue 2
Issue 2 13 months ago Daniel and Ben begins to enter a house. Ewan looks as Juan breaks open the front windows. "Juan, are you fucking nuts?" Ewan asks Juan. Juan pulls out his shotgun, and shoots Ewan in the head. Ben and Daniel flees from the house. "Let's abandon Juan forever." Ben says to Daniel. Present Day Juan walks past The Master's Base, and sees a man crawling towards a gun. Juan aims at the dying man's head, and the man begins to beg. "Please don't...." Stewie says to Juan. The Master wakes up, and looks at Juan. "Kill him...." The Master says to Juan. Juan follows The Master's orders, and shoots Stewie in the head. "What's your name?" The Master asks Juan. "Juan." Juan answers to The Master. "Go to my armory, and give me my special armor, and I'll teach you how to be a badass like I was." The Master says to Juan. Leevi looks at the food. "I wished that we didn't use Moe and Andy the bears as food." Leevi says to Eddie. "I know....I'm going on a solo scouting run. If I'm gone for too long, alert the others." Eddie says to Leevi. As Eddie gets farther from the safe-zone, Ben begins to walk towards the gate. Daniel greets Ben at the gate, and welcomes him into the safe-zone. Eddie arrives at an apartment building while riding Liberty. "Stay here." Eddie says to Liberty. Juan shoots Liberty in the head. Eddie pulls out his gun, and aims it at Juan. The Master sneaks behind Eddie, and decapitates him. Leevi and Travis watches in horror. Travis tries to shoot at The Master, but misses. Juan walks up to them, and shoots them, wounding the both of them. "The Master. You should execute them." Juan says to The Master. The Master decapitates Juan, and pulls out his silenced pistol, and executes Leevi and Travis. Dirk and Harrison begins to worry about Eddie, Travis, and Leevi being gone for too long. "I'm worrying about them, Dirk." Harrison says to Dirk. "Why did they leave in the first place?" Dirk asks Harrison. Before Harrison could answer to Dirk, Edgar walks towards them. "Where the hell is Liberty? Those fucking teens took my horse!!!" Edgar yells at the two. "I bet that they headed into town to smoke some more of my stash of weed. I'll help you three find them. They should be safe." Benji says to the three. The four begins to walk away from the safe-zone. Emma and Clark looks down towards the search party. "Hopefully they find the rest of our friends safely." Emma says to Clark. "I heard rumors of an assassin named The Master." Clark says to Emma. Chris overhears the chat, and confronts Clark. "Who told you it?" Chris asks Clark. "Glenn. The Master alongside another assassin named Juan tried to kill him, but he fell, and was found by you and Jack." Clark answers to Chris. Chris walks away from the two, and heads into the hospital, and walks to Glenn's bed. "Tell me about your encounter with The Master. He tried to kill me once a year ago, and three of our own is missing, and possibly killed by him." Chris says to Glenn. "He tried to kill me. I guess that you and Jack arriving and myself falling scared him and Juan away." Glenn says to Chris. Daniel and Ben walks towards the two. "We're going to dealing with two of my former enemies?" Daniel asks Chris. "You know Juan?" Chris asks Daniel. "We know him from near the begin of the new world. We were in a camp with him, and he killed one of us, so we had to leave him behind." Ben answers to Chris. Edgar and Benji discovers the corpses of Liberty, Juan, Eddie, Travis, and Leevi. Benji pulls out his walkie talkie, and messages to Chris that everyone is dead, including Juan. The Master snipes Benji in the head afar on top of another apartment's roof. "Get down!!!!" Dirk yells at the others. The Master throws several smoke grenades at the three, and as they becomes knocked out, he drags them to a house's basement, and ties them to chairs. Credits *Daniel Cooper *Dirk Sanders *Glenn Rhee *The Master *Stewie MacRoy *Chris Wayans *Harrison Bell *Leevi Clancy *Travis Kenway *Eddie Marcos *Clark Bennett *Benji Victor *Emma Victor *Edgar Knight *Liberty *Juan Salamanco *Ben Caul *Ewan Kenway (Flashback Only) Deaths *Ewan Kenway *Stewie MacRoy *Moe (Confirmed Fate) *Andy (Confirmed Fate) *Liberty *Eddie Marcos *Juan Salamanco *Leevi Clancy *Travis Kenway *Benji Victor Category:DOTD3/Issues Category:Danger Of The Dead 3 Category:Issues Category:Volume 1